


i've been blossoming alone over you

by kinkywrists



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists
Summary: “Wow! Wang Yibo!”Xiao Zhan quickly closes the door behind her, fully dressed in loose grey sweatpants and an oversized pink hoodie. She stares at Yibo for a moment and Yibo freezes when she realises that she’s kneeling on the floor, naked with her ass in the air, in front of her super hot co-star whowashere to fuck her, but is probably now reassessing that.
Relationships: Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104
Collections: ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021





	i've been blossoming alone over you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorkoborko (mintyDork)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyDork/gifts).



> Thank u to all the wlw supporters for their big brain horny girl thoughts. Absolute mvps, you all make my day brighter and hornier. 
> 
> a gift to [dot](https://twitter.com/dorkoborko) because her wlw yizhan art occupies my thoughts at all times and this is the only way I know how to show my appreciation. 
> 
> zsww/lsfy week Feb 13th prompt: _genderswap_

“Xiao Zhan, what are you _doing_?” Wang Yibo hisses in alarm as Xiao Zhan drops to her knees in front of her, pushing Yibo’s shorts back down her skinny legs. She looks up at Yibo, eyes crinkled in teasing flirtation and Yibo wants to _melt_ , still not used to being on the receiving end of that kind of look. 

Xiao Zhan grins, sliding her hands up Yibo’s bare thighs until her fingers reach the material of her dark cotton briefs. 

“We’ve got time, right, Yibo?” She presses a kiss to the inside of Yibo’s thigh, her tongue flicking against the sensitive skin there, and Yibo shifts her legs open a little wider despite herself. “Think I can get you off before anyone comes looking for us?”

Probably not; people are likely already looking for them – they _should_ be on the bus back to the hotel right now – and there’s really only so long that you can hide in a dressing room. Yibo had been getting changed back into her regular clothes when Xiao Zhan accosted her, but it would take a stronger woman than her to turn down Xiao Zhan when she’s got some kind of filthy plan on her mind.

It doesn’t help that Yibo is _very_ into the idea of Xiao Zhan getting her off right next to the spot that she’ll be sitting in tomorrow while having her hair and makeup done.

She stares down at Xiao Zhan, trying to keep her breathing steady as if that will help them remain undiscovered, before she relents. “If you’re going to do it, you’d better get on with it, jie.”

Xiao Zhan hums and her kisses trail higher, rising up on her knees until she mouths over the front of Yibo’s briefs, too gentle to be much more than a tease. She tips her face to the side and presses closer, her nose pressing into Yibo’s skin as she licks at her pussy through her underwear.

Yibo slides one hand into Xiao Zhan’s hair and pulls her closer, tipping her hips forward for a better angle as Xiao Zhan mouths at her cunt. She wants to feel her against her bare skin, wants Xiao Zhan’s fingers inside her, wants her tongue. She grinds against Xiao Zhan’s face and can feel herself getting wet, wonders if Xiao Zhan can taste her through the soft fabric.

Xiao Zhan looks up at Yibo through her lashes, pressing too-sweet kisses over Yibo’s pubic mound, her eyes sparkling. Yibo tugs again at her hair, a little more demanding, and Xiao Zhan’s eyes flutter before she yields, letting Yibo guide her down. She holds onto Yibo’s hip with one hand, her thumb tucked under her underwear, teasingly stroking back and forth. 

“Zhan-jie,” Yibo sighs, and Xiao Zhan moans against her, the vibrations softened by her underwear. She’s palming one breast through her hoodie, all turned on just from being on her knees for Yibo. It’s so _much_ , Xiao Zhan is always just so much, she always gets Yibo hot so quickly – she’s never been horny quite so often in her life. Xiao Zhan bites at the material of Yibo’s underwear, pulling a little and Yibo groans, pushing at her head. “Lemme take these off.”

Xiao Zhan lets herself be pushed back, her cheeks all flushed, her hair mussed from Yibo’s hands. “Let me help,” she says and pulls at the waistband of Yibo’s briefs. Yibo leans back against the dressing table, her hand accidentally knocking over a pot of brushes and sending them clattering to the floor, loud in the empty room. Xiao Zhan then pushes Yibo’s underwear down her legs and she lifts one foot to step out of them, her briefs joining her shorts already pooled around one ankle, an incriminating wet patch at the crotch. Before Yibo can put her leg back on the floor, Xiao Zhan reaches up and grips behind her knee, holding Yibo’s leg up as she pushes her face back into her pussy, keeping her spread open for her.

Yibo gasps and wobbles a little but gets the hint and hooks her leg over Xiao Zhan’s shoulder. She presses her foot to Xiao Zhan’s back as she licks a firm line along Yibo’s cunt, her tongue working between the slick folds, and Yibo moans when Xiao Zhan licks over her clit. She leans more weight against the dressing table and fists Xiao Zhan’s long hair again, holding her close as she eats her out enthusiastically.

“ _Mm_ , yeah, it’s good. _Ah_ –” Yibo mumbles nonsensically, fingers petting at Xiao Zhan’s head as she nuzzles closer, tongue just dipping against her entrance then back up over her clit in one quick movement that has Yibo trembling. “You’re so good, jie, fuck.”

Xiao Zhan is good with her mouth – something that Yibo had discovered months ago with her legs over Xiao Zhan’s shoulders and her gasps caught in her throat – and she’s always able to make Yibo come pretty quickly if she puts her mind to it. Today, though, she’s being slow about it, purposely teasing, her tongue darting around and over Yibo’s clit but not staying where Yibo _wants_ it.

“Jiejie,” Yibo whines when Xiao Zhan once again misses the mark, sucking noisily as she curls her tongue, the wet sound lewd in the otherwise silent room. “Xiao Zhan, more, come on, this isn’t gonna make me–“

Yibo is cut off by a sharp rap at the door. They both freeze.

“Xiao Zhan? Are you in there? The bus is here, have you seen Yibo?”

Fortunately, the dressing room door is locked from the inside. Unfortunately, a large number of staff have the keys to the dressing rooms. Xiao Zhan tips back onto her heels as quietly as possible, Yibo’s leg sliding off of her, and Yibo bites her lip at the sight of her face, wet with spit and slick. God, she’s so hot. Yibo wants to come on that face _so bad_. Xiao Zhan wipes her face with the back of her arm and hurriedly tries pulling Yibo’s shorts up, scooting out of the way so that Yibo can tug them onto her other leg while hastily trying to make herself look a little more presentable. 

“We’re coming!” Xiao Zhan calls towards the door, and Yibo pulls a face at her. She wishes. Xiao Zhan’s responding look is only mildly apologetic, but when she stands up her legs are wobbly, and Yibo hopes that she’s also so turned on she can barely think straight.

Once she’s dressed, Yibo inspects herself in the mirror. Her white shirt, although loose, isn’t really doing much to hide her nipples, two obvious peaks through the material. Xiao Zhan gives her a very obvious once over in the mirror, lingering on her chest, and then tugs off her hoodie, passing it over to Yibo.

“I made the sensible decision of wearing a bra today,” she says, and Yibo hastily pulls the garment on. It’s warm and smells like the floral perfume Xiao Zhan wears, which is as much of a turn on as it is relaxing. “Because at least one of us is a professional.”

Yibo is pleased to note that Xiao Zhan’s voice is a little husky. Good, let her suffer for being a bully and liking to tease Yibo too much, now she can pay the price of her own cruelty. Xiao Zhan turns away from her quickly and makes her way towards the door, unlocking it in what Yibo assumes is supposed to be a non-suspicious way. The way that she smiles at the girl who had been looking for them is entirely too believable, not at all like the ‘you just interrupted me getting head from my super-hot girlfriend and now I’m doomed to be horny this entire ride home’ pout that Yibo is sure is on her face.

“C’mon, Wang-laoshi!” Xiao Zhan calls, already strides ahead of her. The bus is already revved up and full; they are obviously very late. “Last one on the bus has to buy tea tomorrow!”

Yibo always buys the tea anyway, but she hurries anyway; the quicker she gets back to her hotel room, the quicker she can get herself off.

\- - -

Yibo is inconsolable on the ride to the hotel and sits slouched over with the hood of her borrowed hoodie up. She’s so _horny_ she feels like her clit is literally _throbbing_. It's made worse by the fact that everyone else seems to be in a good mood and wants to chat to her, where all that she wants to do is close her eyes and think of how Xiao Zhan’s tongue had felt against her for those precious few minutes.

She thinks of Xiao Zhan’s tongue, running up the length of her neck. Xiao Zhan’s tongue, tracing a trail up her thighs. Xiao Zhan’s tongue, licking the front of her briefs, teasing her gently, driving her crazy.

_Fuck._

Yibo shifts in her seat and tucks her face into the side of her hood, inhaling Xiao Zhan’s perfume and the faint trace of sweat. It doesn’t do much for making her less horny, but it is nice to wear her girlfriend’s clothes like they’re high school sweethearts.

When Xuan Lu leans over to where Yibo is sitting and suggests she joins with everyone else watching a movie in her room, Yibo’s heart sinks. 

Luckily, Xiao Zhan isn’t as quite awful as she seems.

“I’ve gotta run through a few things with Yibo tonight, actually. Script review,” she says, drawing Xuan Lu’s attention away from Yibo. “But maybe tomorrow?”

Yibo sinks down even further into her seat, trying desperately to not think of what sort of ‘things’ she and Xiao Zhan will be running through tonight.

There are a few taunts from some of the boys, and Yu Bin congratulates Xiao Zhan for being so _dedicated_ to her role with a cheeky grin. Xiao Zhan just laughs, and Yibo smirks to herself. Oh, if only they knew just how dedicated the two of them are.

By the time the bus pulls up to the hotel, Yibo is sure that her face is red but she doesn’t care, and practically sprints through the reception to her room. Xiao Zhan has a keycard, she can meet her there when she’s ready.

Yibo is quick in the shower and rough with the minty all-in-one body soap that she rubs into her hair and face, trying to remove all remnants of makeup and wig glue in record time. She leaves the towel on the bathroom floor in her hurry to get dressed, but her timing must just be _awful_ today, because she’s is just rifling through her suitcase trying to find an underwear set that says ‘sexy, but not too over the top for a quick hotel room hook-up’ when the hotel door beeps, followed by a loud exclamation of “ _Wow! Wang Yibo!_ ”.

Xiao Zhan quickly closes the door behind her, fully dressed in loose grey sweatpants and an oversized pink hoodie. She stares at Yibo for a moment and Yibo freezes when she realises that she’s kneeling on the floor, naked with her ass in the air, in front of her super hot co-star who _was_ here to fuck her, but is probably now reassessing that. 

Yibo darts to the bed in embarrassment and tugs the covers around her. She shoots a glare at Xiao Zhan from her plush fortress.

“You were too fast!” Yibo complains, “You should have knocked!”

Xiao Zhan laughs and approaches the bed, looking so _tall_ from Yibo’s perspective. Yibo clenches the bedding closer around her, hoping that Xiao Zhan can’t tell how horny that makes her. Almost everything about Xiao Zhan makes her horny, every day is a struggle.

“What happened to ‘Jie, my room is your room, you don’t need to knock, just let yourself in’, hm?” Xiao Zhan teases and pulls out her highlighted and battered copy of the script from her hoodie pocket.

“Wait, you really want to run lines?” Yibo says in disbelief. Xiao Zhan cocks a brow at her, one hand on her hip.

“What else did you think we would be doing?”

Yibo, completely naked and wrapped in her bedsheets in an attempt to maintain at least an ounce of dignity, flushes.

Xiao Zhan ducks down and kisses her then and Yibo feels her entire body relax, letting go of the sheets to surge up into Xiao Zhan’s arms. Xiao Zhan presses Yibo down back into the sheets, her long hair fanning down in a curtain around them.

“I’m kidding, god, your face,” she teases, and Yibo leans up to bite her lower lip in retaliation, causing Xiao Zhan to gasp softly. “Actually,” Xiao Zhan pitches her voice lower, slowly trailing one hand up Yibo’s side, “I’m here to make good on the promise to make you come.”

“Ah.”

Yibo shudders, arching up against Xiao Zhan’s solid weight above her. Her bare nipples drag on the material of Xiao Zhan’s hoodie and she hums, sliding her hands under the top.

When she doesn’t encounter any material of a shirt, Yibo pauses. Then she drags her hands higher up Xiao Zhan’s back, watching her intently as she trails them higher and higher–

“Did you come here in _just_ a hoodie?” Yibo breathes, and Xiao Zhan catches her own tongue between her teeth, obviously pleased that her seduction technique has worked.

“Fair’s fair,” she says. “You’ve been going around all week without a bra, it’s been driving me crazy.” Yibo doesn’t think that it’s fair at all, and demonstrates this by cupping both of Xiao Zhan’s tits under her hoodie and thumbing across her nipples, catching on the piercings there.

It works exactly as planned; Xiao Zhan gasps and then collapses down on top of Yibo, her face pressed into her neck. They kick around for a bit, trying to get the duvet off the bed without moving away from each other, and then Yibo is exposed, Xiao Zhan on top of her and pinning her down into the bed as she presses gentle bites along the tendon of her neck.

“You always drive me crazy,” Yibo pants and Xiao Zhan grinds down on her when Yibo pinches her nipples, just a little too rough with the straight barbels, the way Xiao Zhan likes.

“I know,” Xiao Zhan mumbles into Yibo’s neck and then kisses her sharp jaw, her cheek, her mouth. “It’s a great pleasure of mine.”

“Can you make getting me off your next great pleasure?” Yibo breathes, and Xiao Zhan’s eyes crinkle when she grins down at her, looking so fond that Yibo is sure that her own stuttering heartbeat is audible.

“Well, I do owe you.”

Xiao Zhan wiggles back a little and slots her knee between Yibo’s legs, giving her something to grind against as they kiss. She can’t help the little hitches of her breath when Xiao Zhan starts to kiss down her neck, and then her chest, biting over the small swell of her breast until she flicks her tongue against Yibo’s left nipple.

“Ah! Jie, don’t–” Yibo gasps when Xiao Zhan presses her leg closer, her thigh pressed to Yibo’s cunt. Xiao Zhan pauses, her mouth hovering over Yibo’s chest.

“‘Don’t’?”

Yibo covers her face with one hand, not wanting to look at Xiao Zhan’s beautiful – and, knowing her, probably also incredibly smug – face right now. “I’ll ruin your pants.”

Xiao Zhan grinds her thigh up more firmly against Yibo’s pussy. “Good.”

Yibo squeaks out a moan and clamps her thighs around Xiao Zhan’s leg. She dares a glance down, and sure enough, there’s already a dark patch on Xiao Zhan’s grey sweatpants from where Yibo’s been rubbing against her.

“Baby,” Xiao Zhan says, drawing Yibo’s attention up to her face. “It’s hot. It’s really hot,” she trails one hand down Yibo’s side, then across to her pussy, two fingers reaching to rub against her clit. Yibo exhales sharply, not expecting it. 

Xiao Zhan then uses her wet fingers to pinch Yibo’s nipple, and her voice is breathless when she confesses, “I’m so into how wet you get.”

She leans back down to press a chaste kiss to Yibo’s cheek, her thigh still firm between Yibo’s legs. Yibo struggles not to moan, her mind still caught on Xiao Zhan calling her _baby_.

“Yeah?” Yibo asks, and deliberately rolls her hips, feeling like prey deliberately enticing its predator. “Cause I’m _so_ wet for you, Zhan-jie.”

“Ah, shit,” Xiao Zhan’s voice cracks and she grabs Yibo’s face with both hands to hold her as they kiss again, Yibo desperately pushing her tongue into Xiao Zhan’s mouth. Yibo feels a little thrill run through her at successfully riling Xiao Zhan up – she always gives off such an in-control vibe when they’re in bed, which is hot ( _super_ hot, oh my god), but breaking through that and turning her into a whimpering mess is incredibly good, too.

“Mmm–” Yibo moans into the kiss, then pushes Xiao Zhan’s head back with the heel of her palm. “Zhan-jie, I want you to eat me out.”

Xiao Zhan’s lips part and she exhales shakily. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” she says with feeling. “How are you so hot?”

“Years of practice,” Yibo jokes, but she’s trembling as Xiao Zhan starts to move down the bed, her hands sweeping hot trails down from Yibo’s chest to her thighs. Seeing Xiao Zhan, the hottest woman she’s ever met, kneeling between her bare legs fully clothed but utterly taken _apart_ , is doing a lot for Yibo. Her hair is tangled and her lips swollen in a way that’ll probably last until tomorrow morning, and Yibo bets that she looks much the same. 

Yibo holds her breath as Xiao Zhan leans down to kiss over Yibo’s abdomen, then lower, mouthing over her trimmed pubic hair, her hands coming up to press onto either of her thighs just enough to show she’s there, not quite holding her open. Yibo stares down at her, rapt, as Xiao Zhan breaks their eye contact to turn her face to the side to allow for a better angle when she nuzzles her face into Yibo’s pussy. 

Yibo immediately tenses, one hand coming to pet at Xiao Zhan’s head and the other holding onto the bedsheet as she arches. 

“Hah!” she gasps when Xiao Zhan immediately goes for it, working her tongue between Yibo’s slick folds, her nose pressing into her pubic mound as she moves closer, tonguing over Yibo’s swollen clit. Yibo _loves_ getting eaten out, loves Xiao Zhan hot between her thighs. She especially loves riding her face, getting her messy with it, then kissing her afterwards and tasting them both on her tongue. 

“ _Jie_ ,” Yibo moans, tugging at Xiao Zhan’s hair, and Xiao Zhan mirrors her moan, changing up her slow licks for a more insistent flick of her tongue. Yibo tosses her head back and rolls her hips, grinding off against Xiao Zhan’s mouth. Fuck, Xiao Zhan’s mouth is _magical_. “You’re so good.”

Xiao Zhan pulls back and her face is _soaked_ , shiny from her chin to her flushed cheeks. Yibo’s hands fall to the side and she moans. God, _god_ , Xiao Zhan is so fucking sexy without even trying. Xiao Zhan licks her lips and grins softly as if she’s somehow embarrassed, and Yibo collapses back into the sheets, a breathless laugh leaving her as she runs a hand through her short hair. Xiao Zhan nuzzles her face into Yibo’s thigh, biting at the pale skin.

“You doing okay?” Xiao Zhan asks against Yibo’s leg, gently teasing at the wet lips of her cunt with her thumb. Yibo exhales noisily through her nose and hitches one leg over Xiao Zhan’s shoulders, pulling her closer.

“Never better, Zhan-jie,” Yibo breathes and Xiao Zhan slips her thumb further against Yibo until it's just barely inside of her. “Yeah, go on.”

“Bossy,” Xiao Zhan says, but shifts her hand and presses her middle finger inside, then curls it up slightly as she pulls out. Yibo clenches down on her, her hips rolling as she bites her bottom lip, and then Xiao Zhan comes back with another finger, thrusting them both deep as Yibo takes them easily, already so turned on.

“Jiejie,” Yibo moans, practically riding Xiao Zhan’s fingers as she grinds against Xiao Zhan’s hand. She brings one hand down to rub at her clit and Xiao Zhan bats her hand away, but before Yibo can complain Xiao Zhan buries her face back into her pussy, licking a broad stroke from where her fingers disappear inside of her to her clit. Then she _sucks_ , and the lewd noise that it makes sends spasms through Yibo’s body. She gets her hand back in Xiao Zhan’s long hair and pushes her face down against her pussy, knowing that Xiao Zhan loves it when she’s a little rough with her. Sure enough, Xiao Zhan moans against her, and curls those stupid hypermobile fingers against her g-spot, making Yibo’s voice crack on another gasp. “You’re gonna make me come.”

Xiao Zhan shudders, her face pressing even closer, and Yibo realises she’s touching herself, her free hand under her waistband and between her thighs as she gets Yibo off. It’s so hot, Xiao Zhan is so hot that Yibo will never get over it, she’s going to be turned on for the rest of her life with the image of Xiao Zhan’s face against her cunt burned into her brain. 

“ _Ah_ –” Yibo sighs, arching her back, palming at her breast with one hand, then rolling her nipple between her fingers. She’s really close and hopes Xiao Zhan can taste it with how wet she is, or can feel it in the way she tightens against her fingers. Xiao Zhan is panting against Yibo as she fucks her fingers into her, obviously getting close herself. Yibo loves it, loves her, and tries to articulate this through tugging at Xiao Zhan’s hair and grinding against her face.

It’s the barest touch of Xiao Zhan’s teeth against her clit that does it, and Yibo groans as she comes, her hand in Xiao Zhan’s hair clenching into a fist that most likely hurts, but Xiao Zhan isn’t complaining, moaning against Yibo’s pussy like she’s the one who just came.

When the combination of Xiao Zhan’s fingers still curled inside of her and the licks around her clit get to be too much, Yibo slides her fingers out of Xiao Zhan’s hair and shudders, pushing weakly at Xiao Zhan’s forehead. 

“Next time,” Xiao Zhan pants when she gets up onto her knees and starts to push off her sweatpants, “I’ll keep going, we’ll see how many times you can get off in a night.”

Yibo doesn’t reply, although the threat sends a spark of arousal through her already overworked body, and reaches up to grab Xiao Zhan’s bare ass and tug her closer so that she’s straddling Yibo’s waist, her long legs spread wide.

“Or,” Yibo suggests while trailing her right hand up Xiao Zhan’s thigh, following a constellation of moles there, “Or, I can fuck you, next time.”

Xiao Zhan gasps when Yibo slides two fingers against her cunt, and she’s already so wet that Yibo’s surprised that she hasn’t already come. Xiao Zhan rolls her hips so that Yibo’s fingers grind against her clit, humming in pleasure as she works up a rhythm, the slick sound of it turning Yibo on all the more.

“Yeah, jie, are you gonna come?” Yibo asks, watching Xiao Zhan’s mouth hanging open as she pants, chasing her orgasm. “You gonna come thinking of me fucking you with my big dick, holding you down, getting you off?”

Xiao Zhan laughs, and kind of spasms on top of Yibo, her laughs changing into gasps as Yibo rolls her clit between her fingers. “Wang Yibo, be quiet,” she says between quick breaths, “if you ruin this for me I’ll kill you.”

Yibo groans, remembering the time that Xiao Zhan had got her off with one hand on her throat and the other grinding fingers deep inside of her as punishment for a ruined orgasm. Xiao Zhan must know _exactly_ what is going through Yibo’s mind, because she grabs hold of Yibo’s wrist to keep her hand where she wants it, still caught between giggles and moans. When she comes she folds over at the middle, pressing her face into Yibo’s shoulder as she rocks down on her fingers, dripping slick down onto Yibo’s stomach, messy as always. Yibo strokes her back with her free hand as Xiao Zhan rides it out, pressing little moans and kisses into Yibo’s neck.

“Guh,” Xiao Zhan says once she’s finished grinding against Yibo’s fingers, stretching out her legs and wriggling so that she is pressed along Yibo’s side, her thigh wet with her own come where it hooks over Yibo’s hip. “Thank you.”

Yibo laughs and kisses the top of Xiao Zhan’s head, and then her mouth when she looks up at Yibo. Her mouth tastes of pussy, and Yibo kisses her for a long moment, tasting herself, before she pulls back. “Don’t thank me, jie.”

“Can’t I be grateful for a good orgasm?”

Yibo rolls her eyes jokingly and shoves Xiao Zhan off her side. “I’ll give you many good orgasms, you won’t need to be grateful.” Xiao Zhan sits up, still in her pink hoodie ( _just_ in her pink hoodie), and Yibo cuts her a smirk, before starting, “I just think that Xiao Zhan is so beautiful that she should have someone make her come multiple times a day, whenever she wants, however she wants, wherever she– Ah!”

Xiao Zhan swats at Yibo, cutting her off mid-sentence as she slaps her shoulder. “Shut up and get up, we need a shower.”

“What if I don’t want to share?” Yibo huffs, sliding off the bed. “Since you’ve been so cruel and… and…” 

Her words trail off as Xiao Zhan rounds the bed totally naked and takes Yibo’s hand, tugging her towards the bathroom.

“Wang Yibo, do you _want_ to sleep in this come-stained bed? Get in.”

Buoyed by the prospect of spending the night in Xiao Zhan’s significantly cleaner bed, Yibo lets herself be manhandled into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> A few days later, when Xiao Zhan and Yibo come to Xuan Lu’s room for the movie night, Xuan Lu tsks at Xiao Zhan, gesturing to her stained pants. “Zhanzhan, what have you spilt on yourself?”
> 
> Xiao Zhan and Yibo both answer in panicked unison:
> 
> “Soda.”
> 
> “Yogurt.”
> 
> “Yogurt?!” Xiao Zhan hisses incredulously at Yibo under her breath. Yibo shrugs helplessly, her eyes wide.
> 
> Ji Li clears his throat, a gremlin-like grin splitting his face. “Ah, so it’s come. I get it. Congratulations on your ‘script review’, ladies.”
> 
> \---
> 
> please talk to me about soft butch wyb losing her mind over zhan-jie on twitter [@kinkywrists](https://twitter.com/kinkywrists)


End file.
